A Survivor
by The messed up writer
Summary: I was a normal 14 year old, until the attack happened. Now my mother is dead and I'm all alone, until I made a friend. My name is Dante Fisher, and this is my story. Rated M for blood and gore, language, and whatever else pops up. This is a bit of a preview until I'm done with at least one story.


**So yeah, I'm kinda taking a break from my other stories for a bit, I'm burned out on 'em, that and I have some good ideas for some one-shots and short stories that I want to write, this being one of them, these won't be one-shots and short stories forever though, I know I said that if these get enough people who want them to be continued, I'd do it. Well, I lied, sort of. I planned on making these fit into my main universe instead of a totally different one. I just wanted to write them because I was bored, and I wanted to get the ideas written down before I forgot of them. This will be listed as a one-shot until I continue writing it, which may be soon as all of the stories will connect at one point in time (Except for 'The Creature.' That is a standalone story.). Also, sorry to all of the 'Loneliness' fans hoping to find a rewrite of the story, I just haven't gotten to it yet, I promise though I'll try to get it done in at most a week. You all seem to really like that story for some reason, I thought you guys would hate it, I just hated it as I know I didn't even try to do my best in it. Okay whatever, lets start this up already.**

Chapter 1:We need to leave

"This is Diane Newt, and we will report any new even- OH FUCK! RUN!" We watched the T.V. broadcast and saw what was happening in New York. We watched as the camera man got killed on T.V. We watched as the news lady got dragged away to suffer some horrible fate.

"Dante, pack up, we're leaving." My mom said to me.

"Why? Aren't we safe here? I mean, we're out in the middle of nowhere." I questioned.

"Because chances are, there is an evacuation area, and they will be evacuating the major cities, like Detroit and Chicago, along with the capitals, so we're going to Helena. (The capital of Montana, I had to look it up because geography ain't my strong suit, back to the story.)" She said. She was in the U.S. Army for 5 years so chances are, she's right.

"Ok." Was all I said. I went up to my room to grab some stuff, like clothes and my backpack. After filling my backpack to the brim with blankets, pillows, and clothes, I headed for the door to my room, but stopped when I noticed something out of the ordinary. It looked like the air was floating, and it wasn't that hot out or anything, so this was just weird. I didn't know what to do, so I just tossed a pencil on the floor towards it, and it stopped before it hit the wall. "What in the..." I said.

"GET OFF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I heard my mother scream, along with some inhuman roar. The ghost thing started to head downstairs towards my mom. I went down too to see my mom holding a kitchen knife in some invisible thing with neon green blood surrounding it. "DANTE RUN!" I saw the other ghost figure go up to her. She seemed to notice this too, and quickly pulled the knife out to stab the other thing as well, only to be met with two blades in her throat. She was dead. Just like that. I just stood there in shock as the ghost things became visible, they were gigantic armored creatures. They took off her head and skinned her in front of me. I felt my whole world spin around at what was happening. When they finished, they took the head and skin and walked out the door. I seemed to snap out of my trance and grabbed a knife off the floor, intent on revenge. I ran out the door, not far behind them. I stabbed the first creature in the neck, making it fall to its knees. I had to jump off of a fallen branch to do so. I felt like a badass for those few moments, until I realized there was the second creature to worry about. It was already wounded by mom earlier. It tried to get its wrist blade thing out, but it didn't work.

"Well, that just makes this easier." I said. It took it off and got in a stance that could easily disarm me if it wanted to. I tossed the knife away, as I didn't need it to be used against me. "Make this just a bit more even. Alright you ugly piece of shit, COME AT ME!" I screamed at it. This was suicide, but I wouldn't make it 5 with these guys on my back. They need to be taken care of. He charged at me, so I dived out of the way just in time, and kicked him in the knee. He fell on said knee, giving me a few seconds of peace. I got up and jumped on its back, trying to take off the his mask and the tubes attached to it. He reached behind himself to grab me, but I had managed to get a good grip on his tubes so I started to pull with all of my might. He screamed in agony as I managed to rip them off and green blood began to gush out. I guess it was his hair. He fell down trying to get me off still. I began to rip all of his hair off, causing even more blood to come out. At one point, I managed to find what was holding his mask up and ripped it off as well. I decided he was weak enough that it was time to finish it. I got off of him and ran for the knife. I grabbed it and turned around to see him up on his feet, and he was something out of a horror movie. I flinched at what I saw. He had no lips, just a gaping hole it seemed to his mouth, and four mandible on each corner of his mouth thing. They looked like you could just pull them off. I held the knife in my right hand, and began to flip it in the air. "Come on. I know you're not done yet. You got to finish what you started n-" I was cut off by an immense pain in my chest. I looked down to see a giant blade sticking out of my chest. I tried to scream, but couldn't from the pain. The blade was pulled out, and I was grabbed and thrown into a tree a few feet away. This time, I did scream. I felt many of my ribs break when this happened. I got up against the tree as I was in agony, and through very blurry vision, I saw two creature walk towards me, laughing at me. "You motherfucker." I coughed up some blood. "Just kill me you worthless piece of shit instead of laughing." I was about to accept my fate, but saw the creature in front of me get tackled by some other black creature. I passed out from pain and blood loss before I could see what had happened.

Today, Dante Fisher, age 14, died. Today, Dante Fisher, age 14, was reborn into a survivor.

 **Yeah, I know, one-shots and short stories for days and days on end. I got one more one-shot in me, mainly from listening from a song, then I will be back to the main series, I'm gonna finish at least one story before I continue with these. My hands are getting full. I currently have to write Loneliness, The Creature, and The Travel, I think I'm missing one. Anyway, I'm generally lazy already so this is a bit of a struggle, but this is fun at the same time, so don't worry about me, I'll try to always write at least one chapter for a story a week. And if I don't, you can call me out on it. Anyway, here is an end to this for a while. I know it sucks to have this end here, but hey, I might write another chapter today. Currently, I'm coming back from Indianapolis, so I won't be able to upload until I'm back home. So that will take a while, although, it will fly by for you guys and gals because you got internet. Dear God I'm having withdraws already. Anyway, always write a suggestion for a story, follow, favorite, review. Yada Yada Yada. You get the drill. If you do give a suggestion though, try to not make it a crossover, I'm just not a fan of them. I'm sorry to whoever I promised I would make the Independence Day meets Aliens story, I thought it through completely, and I just don't feel like it would work. It won't fit with the ending I have for this series of stories. Anyway, until the next time.**

 **-TMUW**

 **Peace**


End file.
